the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Den Gamle Verden
Den Gamle Verden er et kontinentet, som strækker sig fra det Ældste Hav i vest til World Edge Mountains i øst, og fra Skagos i det Frosne Hav i nord til det Gyldne Hav i syd. Det er hjemsted for mange af de største, mægtigste og mest civiliserede menneske riger i hele verden. I de østlige egne findes der også mange dværge, goblinoid og ogre riger. Den Gamle Verdens Lande Der findes unikke og selvstændige lande, stammer og riger på kryds og tværs af den Gamle Verden. Et af de steder hvor der er flest er i den vestlige del, hvor landene bl.a. inkluderer: Imperiet Det er den Gamle Verdens næststørste land og har den største befolkning. Riget blev grundlagt i starten af 3. æra af Sigmar Heldenhammer. I fortiden regerede Imperiet hele den Gamle Verden. Lederen af Imperiet kaldes kejser og er Sigmars aftager. Kejseren er valgt af en gruppe adelige og gejstlige, samt en formand, alle med titlen kurfyrste. Selvom kejseren teknisk set har fuld kontrol over Imperiet har de enkelte fyrster stor autonomi og selvstændighed. Kejserriget regeres fortiden af Karl d.6 "den Dristige". Bretonnia Det er efter Imperiet den næst mægtigste nation i den Gamle Verden. Bretonnia ledes af en konge, som har næsten uinskrænket magt. Bretonnia er også berømt og berygtet for sit ekstravagante, dekadente og mægtige aristokrati, der med hård hånd regerer et samfund grundlagt på klasse, prestige og social status. Kongeriget regeres fortiden af Charles 8. Alexandre. Tevinter Riget mener ligesom Imperiet at det efterfølger staten til Sigmars Imperium. De er supermagten i den sydøstlige Gamle Verden. Landets adelige og gejstlige er alle magikere og styrer landet med hård hånd og via et kastesystem. Tevinter går stærkt indfor Den Stærkes Ret, hvilket har betydet at de bl.a. går ind for slaveri, men også accepterer typer magi, der bliver set ned på af borger i andre riger, såsom kaos og blodmagi. Tevinter leder er normalt af den stærkeste magikere, der bærer titlen kejser, som går i arv fra mester til lærling. Riget regeres af Kejser Hessarian. Kislev Det er den Gamle Verdens største land, men på trods af dette er landet langt mod nord tilbagestående og meget decentralliserede og styres af mange forskellige adelsfamilier, klaner og stammer. I de sidste par år har Kislev været i borgerkrig, efter Fjodor d.1 døde uden en arving, hvormange har gjort krav på tronen. Landet regeres fortiden officielt af Ivan d.3. Albion I den nordvestlige del af den Gamle Verden er der en stor øgruppe kaldet de Avalonske Øer, disse regeres af mange forskellige kongeriger. Det største og mægtigste af disse er Avalon, der har stor indflydelse over de andre kongeriger. Det næststørste er Callendore, der ofte har været i krig med Avalon om kontrol over øerne. Tilsidst er Hibernien, der er en øgruppe, som er den Gamle Verdens østligste punkt. Øens befolkning er samlet i væld af mindre kongeriger, klaner og stammer, der i få og korte perioder har været regeret af en højkonge. Temerien-Redanien Den Temerisk-Redaniske Realunion er et føderalt valgkongedømme dannet af Kongeriget Temerien og Storhertugdømmet Redanien, der regeres af en fælles monark. Kongen er valgt af den temeriske-redanske adel, kaldet szlachta, som udgør en større del af befolkningen end adlen i noget andet land i den Gamle Verden. Selvom adlen udgør en så stor del er det kun den lille gruppe adlige kaldet Magnateria, der har reel indflydelse og magt. Tilea Det er en stor halvø og en række øer i den sydlige Gamle Verden. Tilea udgøres af en række bystater og mindre riger, der alle har et stort fokus på handel og søfart. De tileanske bystater og riger bekæmper ofte hinanden om land eller lukrative handelsvarer, dog benytter de sig som regel af lejesoldater eller condotterier istedet for at have en fasstående hær. I syd dominere kongeriget Lucca, mens i det centrale Tilea kontroller republikken La Fenice, og i nord kæmper republikken Vodecca og hertugdømmet Avallino om at være den ledende magt. Scandia I den nordlige del af den Gamle Verden er der tre kongeriger med kulturalle bånd, disse er Arendal, Gotland og Thule. Arendal er det mindste land, men har mere frodig jord end sine naboer og langt større flåde. Gotland er det største og mest befolkningsrige land, men er låst indemellem de andre lande og Kislev. Thule er det mindst befolkningsrige land, men det mest naturligt beskyttede med dets store bjergrige og skovrige egne. HZemeeland, som i disse år er opdelt mellem Kislev og Gotland og ikke en selvstændig stat, ses også på mange måder som en del af Scandia Estalia I den sydvestlige Gamle Verden ligger halvøen Estalia, som er hjemsted for en række mindre kongeriger. Det største er kongeriget Castile, som kontrollere størstedelen af området, og spredt sig til andre kontinenter via dets mange kolonier. Til vest for Castile langs det Ældste Ocean ligger kongeriget Mirandes, der trods sin lille størrelse har stor indflydelse, da det har mange kolonier og handelsposter på andre kontinenter. I det østlige Estalia ligger kongeriget Aragon, der fremfor at have fokuseret på den Nye Verden har Aragon prøvet at øge deres kontrol over Tilea. I det sydlige Estalia ligger emiratet Qarnada, som er et levn fra da de avastanske kaliffer regerede over Estalia. Karpatien Det har udvilket sig som en bufferstat mellem Tevinter og Imperiet. Karpatien har benyttet begge lande til at forbedre deres situation. Grundet dette, samt dets strategiske placering, dets størrelse og dets defensive natur er Karpatien blevet en lokal supermagt. Det regeres fortiden af kong Zoltán d.2. De Sydlige Riger Imellem Karpatien, Tevinter og Tilea ligger tre mindre riger, der har historie med alle disse tre andre områder. De tre riger er Illyrien, Syldavia og Zeta. De to første er de mest selvstændige og har været i krig med hinanden og Karpatien utallige gange, men har også stået sammen mod Tevinter. Zeta har derimod altid været tæt allieret med Tevinter, og har været et springbræt for denne til at få indflydelse i tileansk politik. De Østlige Riger I de mest østlige egne af den Gamle Verden findes de lande Archaios og Sarmatien. Disse har altid været bufferstater henholdsvis mellem Imperiet og Tevinter og Imperiet, Temerien-Redanien og det Suleimanniske Rige, og endnu før det de mange khanater og stammer, der ligger og lå i området. Archaios er meget influeret af tevintriske ideer og tankegange så som religion og styreform, dog via den imperielle indflydelse har ikke magikere mange flere rettigheder og slaveri findes heller ikke i ligeså stor grad. Sarmatien bæger også stort præg af deres naboer. Regering minder meget om saracenske stater og de lokale khanater, mens at de deler religion med Imperiet. World Edge Mountains Den østlige grænse af den Gamle Verden er markeret af World Edge Mountains, verdens største og højeste bjergkæde. Her findes resterne af det mægtige dværge Karaz Ankor, som engang regerede over størstedelen af den Gamle Verden. Udover dværge er World Edge Mountains også hjemsted til mange andre riger, stammer og klaner, f.eks. goblinoid og ogre kongedømmer, men også få mennesker riger, disse anerkendes dog ikke af de mere lavt liggende riger. ''For rigerne øst for den Gamle Verden se Nær Østens Lande og Fjern Østens Lande '' ''For rigerne syd for den Gamle Verden se Sønderlandene '' Den Gamle Verdens Religioner Den Gamle Verden er hjem for mange forskellige religioner og subreligion. Den mest udbredte af disse er Troen på de Ti, som er den overordnende betegnelse for de fleste religioner i den Gamle Verden. Langs den Gamle Verdens grænser er den avestanske tro den stærkeste. I World Edge Mountains varier religion meget fra race til race og fra klan til klan. Teutonsk Sigmaritisme Det er en subgren af troen på de ti og den mest udbredte religion i Imperiet, og har Sigmar som den centrale gud, om hvem panteonet er bygget op om. Religionen står stærkest i det sydlige og vestlige Imperiet, især Palatinatet, hvor at religionen opstod, og Bacchien er magtbaser for denne subgren. Religionens øverste leder er Storteogonisten med sæde i Altdorf. Under ham er den monumentalt komplekse kult hierarkisk organiseret med 2 ærkeprimarker, 24 primarker, 6 højkapitularer og utallige biskopper, kapitularer, abbeder, diakoner, præster, munke og nonner. Tevintinsk Sigmaritisme Den har Sigmar som den centrale gud, men er næsten udelukkende praktiseret i Tevinter, langs det grænser og enkelte riger, der engang var underlagt Tevinter, men også dele af de nordlige Sønderlande dyrker Tevintrisk Sigmaritisme, selvom de avestanske sultaner er imod dette. Tevintrisk Sigmaritisme varier hovedsagligt fra Teutonsk Sigmaritisme i deres religiøse praksis, da f.eks. alle de tevinterske præster også er magikere, men også i at de har et anderledes syn på kaos, da de ser denne som en kraft der kan udnyttes fremfor en kraft af ondskab. Tevintrisk Sigmaritisme har også deres egen Storteogonist, som er øverst leder fro deres religion. Han har hovedsæde i Tevinters hovedstad Minrathous. Det tevintisk sigmaritiske hierakeri er det samme som i Teutonsk Sigmaritisme. Ulricanisme Det er den næstmest ubredte religion i Imperiet, og praktiseres hovedsageligt i de nordlige lande, men også i Arendal, Temerien-Redanien og de sydlige provinser af Gotland. Denne subgren har Ulric som den centrale guddom og har hovedsæde i den imperielske by Middenheim, da deres overhoved Ar-Ulric holder til her. Gejstligheden er også mindre organiseret end de Sigmaritiske trosretninger, Ar-Ulric er i toppen, derefter en større gruppe Patriaker, dernæst præsterne, og nederst lægpræsterne. Classicisme I denne religion er alle guderne lige vigtige og tilbedes alle som en vej til og for at skaberen at fremmane sit væsen. Selvom religion er meget løst sammensat uden et egentlig overhoved, så er der meget stor konsensus om de praksiser der findes i denne. Ritualerne skal udføres på en meget specifik måde, alle de hellige tekster er skrevet på classical, man skal være oplært af en anden præst for at blive præst, og denne præst skal også være oplært af en anden præst også videre. Reformert Den minder på mange måder om classicisme, da alle guderne er lige vigtige. Men religionen er dog meget løsere, da f.eks. enhver kan teknisk set være præst, teksterne er skrevet på det lokale sprog, og der er stor variation i ritualerne fra land til land og fra provins til provins, og sågar også fra landsby til landsby. Avesta Avesta er en udbredt og strengt monoteistisk lovreligion baseret på den hellige bog Mazandaranen som den blev åbenbaret for de tre profeter al-Hadi, al-Ashari og al-Muqanna. Avestanere underkaster sig den ultimative, uerkendelige og transcendente Gud og fastholder at formålet med eksistensen er at tilbede denne ene, sande Gud. De beskriver, at Avesta er den fuldendte og eviggyldige version af den ældgamle religion, der er blevet åbenbaret talrige gange siden tidernes morgen. Avestas mest centrale koncept er Guds absolutte enhed som universets højeste og transcendente væsen samt dets skaber, opretholder og ødelægger. At tilbede og tillægge et andet væsen guddommelige egenskaber (shirk) er en utilgivelig synd bland avestanere. Avesta er både en religion, en filosofi, en social arkitektur og Guds åbenbarede love, der sammenlagt betegnes sharia. World Edge Mountains Det er hjemsted for utallige verdensopfattelser. Dværge tilbeder ikke guder og tror i det hele taget ikke på et større væsen på samme måde som mennesker, men i stedet for bygger dværgenes verdensopfattelse på Verdensmaskinen, en utrolig kompleks teori, som beskriver hvorfor alt i verden sker . Mens Grønhuderne tilbeder deres forfædre, elementerne og naturånder via shamandyrkelse. Trolde er ikke intelligente nok til at tro på højere skabninger og Ogre tilbeder ånder meget i stil med grønhuderne, men samtidigt inkoberer de guder fra mange andre pantheoner. Kaos Det er en betegnelse for mange religioner og kulte, der ikke minder om de andre tilbedt i den Gamle Verden. Dog findes disse kulte over hele den Gamle Verden og udenfor denne. Det eneste fælles for disse mange religioner er deres fokus på forandrelse og opgør med de normere der findes i de andre religioner. Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Geografi Category:Demografi